Single-cam and dual-cam compound archery bows have a power cam mounted on one or both ends of the bow limbs to control the draw force on the bowstring and bending of the limbs as the bowstring is drawn. A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a compound archery bow of the described type in which performance is improved by reducing friction and torque applied to the pulley(s).
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A compound archery bow, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, includes a bow handle having projection limbs, and first and second pulleys mounted on the limbs for rotation on respective axles. A bow cable arrangement includes a bowstring cable extending from a bowstring anchor through a bowstring let-out groove at the first pulley and then toward the second pulley, a first cable extending from a first anchor through a portion of a groove on the first pulley and then toward the second pulley, and a second cable extending from a second anchor through a portion of a groove on the first pulley and then toward the second pulley. The first cable includes a yoke having a first end connected to the first anchor, a split second end connected to the first axle on opposite sides of the first pulley, and a third end extending toward the second pulley. The yoke preferably includes an idler pulley mounted on a bracket. The first cable preferably extends around the idle pulley between the first and second ends, and the third end extends from the bracket toward the second pulley. The first and second pulleys, and the bow cable arrangement at the pulleys, including the yokes, preferably are near mirror images of each other.
A compound archery bow, in accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, includes a bow handle having projecting limbs, with at least a first of the limbs having a split end. First and second pulleys are mounted on the limbs for rotation on respective axles, with the first pulley being mounted on its associated axle within the split end of the first limb. A bow cable arrangement includes a bowstring cable extending from a bowstring anchor through a bowstring let-out groove at the pulley and then toward the second pulley. A first cable extending from a first anchor through a portion of a groove on the first pulley and then toward the second pulley, and a second cable extending from a second anchor through a portion of a groove on the first pulley and then toward the second pulley. The first cable includes a yoke having a first end connected to the first anchor, a second end anchored at the first axle within the split end of the first limb, and a third end extending toward the second pulley. The yoke preferably includes an idler pulley mounted on a bracket. The first cable preferably extends around the idler pulley between the first and second ends, and the third end extends from the bracket toward the second pulley. The first and second pulleys, and the bow cable arrangement at the pulleys, including the yokes, preferably are near mirror images of each other.